Rachael
Rachael (last name unknown) was Gus' only longer-term girlfriend on the show. Shawn originally thought that she was a murderer, but was wrong. She neglected to tell Gus at the outset that she had a son named Maximus. She is portrayed by Parminder Nagra. Biography Juliet Takes a Luvvah Rachael first appears in "Juliet Takes a Luvvah" as Gus's new girlfriend that he met online. When Gus introduces her to Shawn, the latter is skeptical of her. When Shawn accuses her of being a murderer, Gus steps in and defends Rachael. After the real killer is caught, Shawn apologizes and she forgives him, just as her seven-year-old son Maximus (whom she neglected to mention to Gus) comes running into the Psych office, to a surprised Shawn and a shocked Gus. No Country for Two Old Men In "No Country for Two Old Men", Rachael, Gus, and Maximus were at Shawn and Juliet's housewarming party playing soccer. Later at the police station, Gus tells Shawn that Rachael is taking Maximus to the eye doctor. Gus apologizes to her for leaving without notice as soon as he got back from Mexico. He apologizes to Maximus, but Maximus couldn't care less. Rachael then reveals to Gus that she hasn't told Maximus that she and Gus are dating - as far as he knows, Gus is there to build a shelf and clean up the garage. Gus was shown to supposedly love being a family man throughout the episode, although he confided in Shawn that he felt as though they were suffocating him from the beginning. Cirque du Soul In "Cirque du Soul", it is revealed that Gus and Max are going to spend some alone time together. At Shawn's suggestion, Gus and Shawn take Max to see the circus, only for Gus to find out once they were there that it was actually an investigation that they were attending. When Max saw a person die when they were there, Rachael was truly upset, but eventually allowed Gus a second chance. Gus was shown to lie to Rachael when Max was with them, once when he thought that Max was missing, and again when they were making sure that Max did his homework, when in reality, Max was trying to pick out three people who may have been murderers. Gus stated, "Shawn is helping Max with some multiple choice problems as we speak." Later, when Gus picked Max up from soccer practice, he and Shawn took Max to a stake-out, where they saw three acrobats breaking into a laboratory. While they decided how they should react to the situation as they had Max with them, Max ran out to follow the trespassers. The three of them then got arrested. When Rachael found out, she broke up with Gus. It was then revealed that Gus truly liked Rachael, and he was shown to be extremely mad at Shawn for potentially ruining his relationship with her forever. At the end of the episode (after he forgave Shawn), Rachael was shown with Max in the Psych office, where she revealed that Max missed Gus, and the episode ends with them getting back together. After they have a private talk on one side of the Psych office and sort out their issues, they go back to the other side, only to see Shawn daring Max to drink a whole jar of pickle juice for five dollars. Dead Air In "Dead Air", Rachel is at Henry's home having a barbecue with Shawn, Juliet, Gus, and Henry. She and Juliet leave to take a walk on the beach when she confesses to Juliet that she is going to England to stay for six months, but she hasn't told Gus yet. When Gus begins working at the radio station, she becomes upset at the way that the station manager, Miranda Sherrod, is shamelessly hitting on Gus. She finally tells Gus, who is distressed, but she departs for England anyway. Nip and Suck It In "Nip and Suck It", Rachael does not make an appearance, but a basket of cookies with a letter that said "we need to talk" for Gus arrive at the Psych office. He interpreted it as the beginning of a breakup, which, since she is never mentioned again and Gus goes looking elsewhere, it appears to have been. No explicit statement is made on the topic. Gallery 9.JPG 45.JPG 75.JPG 786.JPG 838.JPG Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Romantic Partner of Main Character